fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Keegan
Harold Keegan is a Delta Force Operative and member of Dark Signal who works with Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Keegan is seen to at first have good relations with his teammates, but eventually turns on them due to Alma Wade's sanity-corroding influence. At the conclusion of F.E.A.R. 2, he is most likely deceased. His voice is provided by John Patrick Lowrie. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Keegan, unlike the other Harbinger candidates, has a very strong psychic sensitivity to Alma Wade without any enhancements (described as an 83% synchronicity in Armacham Technology Corporation notes). Despite the fact that he is listed as having some mental instabilities, Keegan is cleared for usage in Project Harbinger. Keegan and the rest of the team participate in the Senator's operation to capture Genevieve Aristide. During the team's approach into Valkyrie Tower, Keegan is shot by an ATC soldier, though he survives. After being stabilized by Cedric Griffin and James Fox, he is evacuated by Manuel Morales to Dark Signal's APC, and so he is not captured by ATC agents following the Origin Facility Explosion. Keegan thus does not receive any of the additional Harbinger modifications given to Becket, Fox and Griffin while in the disguised hospital facility. Keegan and the others try to survive the dangers of the destroyed city, and he later agrees with their plan to destroy Alma. While attempting to find Snake Fist, Keegan begins to suffer crippling headaches due to Alma's psychic attacks. Keira Stokes decides to evacuate Keegan to the APC and Becket proceeds alone. Keegan recovers sometime before Becket returns to the surface and rejoins the mission. When the team begins their journey toward Still Island in search of the Telesthetic Amplifier, they engage in another firefight with the Replicas. Initially fighting normally alongside his comrades, Keegan, at the height of the battle, succumbs to Alma's psychic attacks and becomes psychically controlled by her. In a trance, despite the screams of his teammates, Keegan casually abandons his position and wanders off, the Replicas mysteriously ignoring him. In a daze, presumably drawn to a vision of Alma, he walks into a bright white light and then disappears. Becket is ordered by Stokes to retrieve Keegan, and throughout his journey to the Still Island facility, he constantly sees Keegan, also moving towards Still Island, always just outside his reach as he hums the tune from Alma's music box. Ultimately, Becket finds he is no closer to intercepting Keegan, but rather is moving further away. After Becket is ejected out of a psychic vision by Keegan, whose mental status appears to be rapidly deteriorating, he deems Keegan beyond his reach, and abandons his search. In the end, when Becket is forced by Alma into a psychically induced nightmare, he encounters a corrupted, mutated and insane manifestation of Keegan, his body in the vision made from ash. Keegan attacks Becket inside the vision and even appears as more than one phantom. Throughout the battle, Keegan constantly screams at Becket about his anger and confusion as to why Alma only wants Becket. Keegan's phantoms gradually weaken as more parts of the Amplifier are activated. When Becket finally reaches the final switch, Keegan grapples with him one more time, this time with Keegan attempting to pin Becket with a pistol against his head. The two wrestle for control of the pistol, and when Becket finally forces the pistol against Keegan's head, Keegan's true personality resurfaces. Keegan, finally aware of himself again, sobs and begs for Becket to help him. Becket responds by mercifully killing Keegan with a shot to the head. While Keegan's physical body is never found after reaching Still Island, it seems unlikely that he survived as most phantoms seen throughout the series are of people who have been confirmed as dead.. Quotes Trivia * It has been said that Keegan received the most tragic ending in the game, because while he is a good natured man, he becomes enthralled by Alma and is killed by his own teammate. It can be argued that putting him down was an act of mercy at this point. *In the game's first APC sequence with the entire Dark Signal team, Keegan can be seen holding his head, seemingly having a headache at the same time Becket is experiencing hallucinations caused by Alma. After he recovers, he wipes his nose with his arm and then wipes his arm on Becket. **If the player continually looks at Keegan throughout the APC ride to Valkyrie Tower, Keegan actually wipes his nose and then his arm on Becket three times over the course of the ride. *Keegan has good relationships with his fellow teammates. This can be seen when he and Redd Jankowski joke about aortas near the beginning of the game. When Keira Stokes is traumatized after witnessing Cedric Griffin's death, she confides in Keegan that Alma killed Griffin, and implies that she is confused and afraid. Keegan senses her distress, and attempts to comfort her. *While being hostile, Keegan behaves like Ghost Soldier in F.E.A.R.2 Reborn. *His weapon of choice is Andra FD-99 Sub-machinegun, after he becomes a phantom he is first unarmed and then carries a Patten PK470 Assault Rifle. He is also the only friendly NPC who uses the Seegert ACM46 Pistol strapped from his hip. *Harold Keegan is the face of the achievements/trophies Blinding Truth, Paparazzi and Demolitions Expert. Gallery Harold Keegan.png|Harold Keegan Face Render Keeganguide.jpg|Harold Keegan's profile in the Armacham Field Guide. 846965-208462 6.jpg|Harold being treated by Fox and Griffin in the Valkyrie Tower. 16450_screenshots_2014-05-24_00002.jpg|Keegan and Redd in a lobby of the Tower. Smilez_by_faithtastu-d41gcxo.jpg|Keegan, smiling whilst under Alma's control. Shes_getting_closer_by_faithtastu-d41gcf4.jpg|Keegan gazing at Alma's tree in a hallucination. Keegan ID.png|Keegan's ID in-game es:Harold Keegan ru:Гарольд_Киган Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal